


Summer Luvin' (Iruka x Tsunade)

by elextra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elextra/pseuds/elextra
Summary: One-shots of Tsunade and Iruka growing crush on each other. A light reading. Each chapter is a short one-shot of their evolving chemistry.
Relationships: Tsunade & Umino Iruka
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. One too many Missions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happy_Monger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Monger/gifts).



> So this all started when I forgot Kakashi was a hokage and that Iruka "ex-hokage lover" was Tsunade and got confused. Commented on the artist's work and bish bash bosh I'm writing about them getting together. Here is the amazing art link: https://happymonger.tumblr.com/post/639591516945383424/errr-so-in-sasuke-retsuden-sakura-mentioned-that

It’s been a month Naruto left for training with Jiraiya and also a month since summer vacation started at the Konoha academy. Iruka was sitting in the shade of a tree near the training grounds reading a copy of Make Out Paradise Kakashi lent him. He finally had a break from missions, or so he thought. He already went on 3 C-level missions in the past month.

He wanted to understand the hype and the praise this book got. Before he could open it, he saw Shizune approaching him. He quickly hid it in his back pouch before greeting her and being sent to the Hokage’s office for yet another mission. Now it’s not that he didn’t want to go on missions, it is after all, his duty and job as a Shinobi, but he’s been sent on way more missions than before and he was only a Chunin, so why was he being sent out on all those random missions Genin ninjas could handle?

He walked beside Shizune to Tsunade’s office.

“Hello, Tsunade-sama,” Iruka greeted her with a half-hearted smile.

“Hey,” Tsunade said, stretching out the 'y,' “I have another C-level mission from an acquaintance of mine.”

“Tsunade-sama, I’m sorry, but shouldn’t Genin ninjas carry out those missions? I see some of my old students and they complain to me that they do not have any missions lately, unless you give them all the D-level missions to them,” Iruka started, trying to be as humble and polite as he could be, but he was getting tired of those missions. “You see, I have been lacking time to train or prepare the curriculum for the next scholar year. I’m not trying to be complaini-”

“You’re right!” Tsunade exclaimed, interrupting Iruka’s speech, shocking both Shizune and Iruka.

“What?” Iruka said.

“Shizune,” Tsunade yelled in her serious state.

“H-hai!” Shizune replied loudly.

“Go get my, uh, scarf from my house!” Tsunade called to her.

“Y-your scarf? But it’s summer,” Shizune hesitated. Tsunade nodded and sent her off.

Tsunade got up, circled her office, and leaned against the front of her desk crossing her arms, looking Iruka up-and-down. Iruka got worried as she raised one eyebrow at him and her mouth curved into a smirk. “I think you should know why I call you so often to my office,” Tsunade finally conceded. Iruka got an idea about why, but he couldn’t really believe it. Is Tsunade attracted to him? Since when? Tsunade walked over to him and muttered, “Iruka-kun.” She caressed his left bicep up-and-down as both his hands naturally reached for her hips. “Tsunade…” Her soft breasts pressed against his tone and lean chest as he started to explore her with his eyes too.

Their faces approached as the door swung open with Sakura standing there panting. Iruka and Tsunade were across the room from each other before Sakura could see anything. “Hey, Iruka Sensei,” Sakura cheered.


	2. Iruka's Feelings

It was 7 PM and Iruka was heading to Ichiraku’s to get his daily supper. Watch out for that sodium, boy, it can be quite unhealthy. After the incident at the Hokage’s office, he hurried to his apartment and stayed locked in until the evening rethinking what happened with Tsunade.

“She’s 50,” he thought, “but she’s also hot.”

“If we did hook up, it wouldn’t be serious right? It can be just a summer thing.

But then wouldn’t things be awkward between the two of us? Like if we suddenly stopped, whatever we would start… dating? Hooking up?” were the thoughts playing in his head.

As he was eating his ramen alone, he heard some footsteps approaching the place. It’s her. It’s the Hokage. It’s Tsunade.

He should’ve just eaten at home today, he thought, but he also manages to burn boxed mac n’ cheese, so cooking is not his forte.

“Hey, Iruka!” Tsunade greeted him cheerfully while biting her lip and ordering after, not letting him time to greet her, but he waved back at her with a mouth full of noodles.

As he finished, he took the time to look at her carefully. He always liked long, blond hair. And her lips look so soft and squishy, just like her b-. He tried the hardest to not look down there, but he did quickly glance and tried not to stare.

He looked up and caught her eyes looking back at him, he’s safe, she didn’t catch him and gave him a sweet smile before eating her noodles. He kept staring at her slurping the noodles up, she was truly _mesmerizing_. So, he was just sitting there, with an amused look on his face. “I have something else you can slurp on, wait no, nevermind,” he thought, shaking that thought away from his head.

He paid for his ramen but stayed there with her as she was talking about the week she had. They also went out for sake together, where they discussed some of the Genin like Naruto and other trivial matters, like the increasing obesity in squirrels. They ended up having a lot of giggles that night and ended their night with a kiss. Not a real kiss though, no, a blown kiss from Tsunade’s part as she headed to her house and Iruka was two blocks away from his apartment.

That night, he didn’t stress about her, but thought about her in a lighter way. Like the way she laughed, or the way she played with her pigtails while he talked. Maybe having her as a friend wasn’t such a bad idea.


	3. Spring Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade's feelings about Iruka...

Ugh... I can’t fall asleep because I keep thinking about what happened yesterday with Iruka. Was he attracted to me this whole time? Like a perv? Why did he put his hands on my hips?

At the ramen shop and at the bar, he acted like it never happened. Maybe he did out of reflex, of course, he’s a young, attractive shinobi, he’s for sure fucking mad bitches.

But then again, I’ve never seen him with another woman...

I don’t know when or how I started having a crush on Iruka. Ok, that’s wrong, I do know how and when I started crushing on Iruka, but the problem is that I was literally 28 when he was born... I wasn’t in Konoha at that time, but when I came back to be Hokage and was greeted to him, I was, instantly, visually struck. Like Dan, I’ve always had a thing for men with long hair... and then I kept seeing him in the village, I can tell he’s a well-respected man. And, well, I love replaying that one day I saw him at the seasonal food market.

After spring harvest, farmers from the outskirts like to come sell their crops in Konoha and other villages from the Country of fire. It was the first time I saw him in non-ninja attire, not even the headband. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue 3/4 sweatpants, with his hair up as usual. As I walked in, I saw him picking a watermelon, making small talk with the vendor and having that usual grin. And there was just a way his skin glowed golden brown in the sun peeking through the tent roofs. He should wear a t-shirt more often, it allowed me to see his muscles too. He’s not too bulky, but not too slim either. He’s just perfectly toned. He just seemed as delicious as that watermelon.

But wait... watermelon isn’t a spring fruit.

Besides the point, Iruka is such a nice man. I can tell he loves his job as a teacher at the academy. And well, as I got to know him from various sources, he just seems so kind-hearted and nice. I need that kind of balance in my life, I feel like he’d compliment me well. Hm, I guess that I want to be serious with him. Then that means, I need to befriend him first... and not just call him to my office for random missions, but I’m so busy all of the time!


	4. Make Out Paradise

//Iruka’s POV//

Darn, why is my favorite bowl under all those other boring white bowls? I wanted to get some cereal and milk while reading that damn book. I tried to pick it without removing the other bowls, but I was quickly interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. Oh! I wonder if my Avril Lavigne merch is here (I ordered it in June, it’s mid-august!), I quickly checked the hour while rushing at the door. 12:47 AM? Wow, those mailing ninjas are so hard-working. I swung the door wide open only to see Tsunade. I’ve been seeing her all summer, but just in the evenings at bars or lunch break in the park, we’ve been hanging out, but only platonically…

“Oh! Hey, Tsunade, what are you doing here?”

“Iruka,” she groaned, “what are you doing up at this time, don’t you have class tomorrow?”

“Uh, no, tomorrow is Sunday,” I replied letting her in. I don’t know why I did that, but she didn’t move from the door frame, “I was just reading this book Kakashi lent me at the beginning of summer, I haven’t got the chance to read it until… now.”

“Hm, what is it?” she said while closing the door behind her and…

Bending… over… totakeofhershoes but… bent over. BENT. OVER. Wish I was the one bendi- nevermind, I uh-

“Hello? What book,” Tsunade said.

“Oh, uh yeah,” I blinked, feeling my cheeks heat up, “Make… make out paradise.” She raised an eyebrow at me, while I was grinning shyly, “Kakashi always reads it, I wanted to see what the hype was about…”

“Oh, I’ll show you what the hype is about,” she replied with a smirk, before pulling me by my pajama shirt to kiss her, while she leaned against the door. And as I expected her, lips were so soft and, well, the part pressed against my chest, was also… soft.

She let go of my shirt and put her hands on the nape of my neck while I lifted her up off her feet. She’s surprisingly light. She wrapped her legs around me without hesitating, so naturally, while we still had our lips locked. It felt so good. It felt so right. I think I get the hype now.

While she still had her legs wrapped around me, I detached from her lips and whispered in her ear, “oh, I think I get it now, but I think I need more information, princess… Tsunade” as I lifted her a bit higher. She gasped and giggled as I carried her bridal style to my bedroom. I laid Tsunade on the bed. She looks so hot looking up.

And now I got the best view in Konoha, the view I dreamt for months now, in front of me. I don’t want this moment ever to end.


	5. After Two Years...

It’s been almost two years that Iruka and Tsunade have been dating. However, most of the town was unaware of the situation. Yes, they were caught on many occasions at restaurants, the movies, bars together, but many, ninjas and civilians alike, brushed it off because Iruka and Tsunade have started working closely together. Iruka now didn’t only work as an academy teacher, but also gave out missions to the Genin ninjas alongside Tsunade and Shizune. The only other person that knew, and that was after them dating for one year, was Shizune, who unfortunately walked in on them making love. I mean seriously, they couldn’t make it seem like anything else, so they came clean right after she slammed the door in shame. Sakura, working closely with Tsunade, also had her doubts, but kept her thoughts to herself knowing Tsunade’s temper.

It was about 7AM, Iruka was in the kitchen making tea to wake poor Tsunade up.

“5 more minutes,” she mumbled while Iruka sat to her side of the bed.

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed, “say isn’t Naruto supposed to come back this week?”

Tsunade said nothing. She fell back asleep. Iruka rolled his eyes and in a movement, snatched the covers off of her, and was, in less than a second, punched across the face, tea flying across the room.

“YES. HE. IS.” Tsunade finally yelled while Iruka was sitting on the floor, sorry for his past action. It could’ve been worst. It has been worst. Tsunade’s jealousy had no boundaries. He could be walking alongside a woman that he didn’t know, and Tsunade would have a knife at his throat, or his dick, during dinner later that night.

He walked away, rubbing his red cheek, to the bathroom to apply a wet, cold towel to it. While walking, he was clutching the thing in his pocket that was bothering him the whole morning. He didn’t know how much he could wait until he used it. He just didn’t know where else to hide it. Was today the right day anyways? He was wondering should he even propose to her at all? It’s not like they didn’t already have tax benefits, she was the Hokage! She could literally make him NOT pay taxes. Was it worth for the whole village to know he has been banging her?

But, after all, he bought her a big emerald ring and could give it to her as a gift. He still wanted to marry her though. He didn’t want to be her undercover lover anymore. He wanted to be with her forevermore.

He walked over to the kitchen were Tsunade was sipping on the other cup of green tea and had since calmed down. She even smiled at him. He blushed, and sweat, as he was walking over to her. This is really happening, today, now, in this minute. He didn’t even stress until now about what she would say. He knew she wouldn’t say no, right? What if she did? If he had to use a disappearing ninjutsu it would be now. Oh my, but he didn’t. He got down on one knee in front of her, and sighed, “Princess Tsunade, would you spend the rest of your life with me?”

Her eyes growing large at the sight of that big emerald stone glimmering in front of her, she took a step back putting her right hand on her heart, left speechless and leaving Iruka looking up to her with big, puppy dog eyes. She took the ring out of the box, mesmerized by how the sunlight hit it from the kitchen windows, and quickly put it on her ring finger.

“So?” he asked, getting up, as if she did not put it on her finger which confirmed that she was also down to marry him.

“YES!” she screamed before jumping into his arms for a big hug and then a tender kiss.

She was so happy that he felt the same way and walked to the office with a smile. She didn’t care that the whole world would know she was with Iruka, he was her whole world after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more scenes, even NSFW, of those two, don't hesitate to ask on my Tumblr: irukas-son.tumblr.com  
> it was fun writing this crack ship and, honestly, now I kinda ship it hihi. Hopefully, you all did too!


End file.
